Lily and James and the HoggyWartyYears
by FoxyWriter
Summary: Lily and James's years throughout Hogwarts. WARNING, I wrote this years ago, so the grammar will be a little (or lot) off. I've fixed some of it, so that should be good. R & Review, plz!
1. Chapter One:

(A/N; I wrote this book over 2 years ago, so please keep in mind my grammar wasn't exactly good, really. I've redone some of it (I'm sure you could find out which parts were recently wrote LOL), and fixed some of the typos. Anyway, Happy Reading!)  
  
DISCLAIMER; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, Lily & James, & etc.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Lily Evens woke with a start on her eleventh birthday. She got up a 7:50 a.m and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts with a yellow T-shirt that had a picture of a flower in the middle of the shirt, and a pair of white and yellow striped shoes. She brushed waist- length red hair and went downstairs. Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, just as her fourteen year-old sister Petunia came skipping in.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Normal Lily!" Said Petunia, "Good morning, Normal Mother, hey, Lily, after some normal breakfast do you want to go shopping with normal me and my normal friends at that completely normal mall?"  
  
"You're obsessed with being normal, aren't you?" Said Lily getting annoyed with Petunia's new way of saying everything's normal. Lily usually wondered, what if she was completely abnormal, then she remembered the time some kids at school started to pick on her cause of her freckles, then Lily got mad and the kids' food flew onto their faces.  
  
"I am NOT obsessed!" screamed Petunia.  
  
"Are too." replied Lily with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You think you are so cool don't you? well looky there! I think NOT!" yelled Petunia, stomping out of the kitchen.  
  
"LILY! How dare you make her mad!" said her outraged mother.  
  
"I was just pointing out she was saying 'Normal' a little too much." shrugged Lily.  
  
"Go march up stairs and apologize to your sister right NOW!'' yelled her mother.  
  
Lily apologized to her sister, but apparently it wasn't enough. She was forced to go with Petty-Darn-Petunia to the mall.  
  
As they entered the busy mall, Petunia immediately began to drag Lily through the crowds at an impossible rate of speed. Lily was dragged through every possible clothing, shoe, salon, and jewelry shop there was. Finally, Petunia left Lily in the crowds as she squealed to go meet with her overweight boyfriend.  
  
As Lily waited near a fountain, she heard screams. She ignored them, expecting it to be a rebellious kid arguing with their mother. Then suddenly, she was knocked over.  
  
Lily fell into the fountain water with a person who mistakenly rammed into her.  
  
Lily shouted as she stood up, then paused at the sight of a black-haired boy on all fours, shaking his soppy-wet hair out of his face.  
  
He searched blindly for something in the water. Lily looked around and found a pair of glasses. She picked them up and had a sudden impulse to hold them out of the boy's reach so he could jump like a dolphin for it.  
  
She laughed at the idea, but, seeing as she was kinder than that, nudged the boy's arm and held his glasses in front of him. The boy took them, and put them on.  
  
"Thanks—sorry—bye!" he said, standing up and looking at a black-haired girl around his age running to him, scolding. The boy jumped out of the fountain, oblivious of the stares of other people, and continued to run from the girl shouting at him.  
  
"Lily! What is such a normal person as yourself doing in such an abnormal position? Sitting in a fountain—shame! Shame! Shame!" shouted Petunia, pointing. Lily snorted.  
  
Later that evening, after the birthday party, Lily searched her father's library for a book to read. She found one, and sat down on a chair, reading.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Lily jumped to her feet and looked around. Nothing. She, hesitatingly, sat back down.  
  
CLANG!  
  
This time Lily jumped up and looked at the window, where the noise came from. There was nothing there. She walked over to the window and opened it. She peered around, and, shrugging, began to shut the window. But—  
  
WHAM!  
  
Lily fell over, an owl on her stomach. She screamed at the sight, but then the owl flew off, leaving a letter behind. The lights flickered on as her parents and Petunia rushed in. Lily opened the letter and read with rounded eyes. ---  
  
Lily walked around Diagonally Ally with her father, purchasing supplies for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were almost finished to, having purchased her wands and robes. But now she was finishing purchasing her books.  
  
She found and let her father purchase the books while she checked others out.  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Lily turned to see a boy around the age of seventeen with many freckles, red hair, and a gangly structure standing there.  
  
"Are you really a Muggle-Born?" he said, astonished.  
  
"A-what?" said Lily.  
  
"Muggle-born! Wizard (or in your case, witch) born in a non-magical family!" exclaimed the boy. Lily nodded uncertainly. "Wicked. My name is Arthur Weasley. Sorry if I interrupted anything—I'm just fascinated with Muggles!"  
  
"Good for you," said Lily slowly.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll run into each other at Hogwarts! Then you can tell me a few things about the Rubber Chicken!" Lily nodded, and Arthur ran off. Just as Lily was getting back to looking at the books, she heard a loud curse. She turned and found a black-haired boy hopping up and down on one foot—his glasses running askew.  
  
"Blast that lousy, not-worth-a-darn book!" he shouted, picking up the thick book and slamming it into the book shelf. "I hate books. Hey!" he looked at Lily. "You're that Muggle I ran into in the Muggle-Mall!"  
  
"Pardon?" said Lily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said the boy. Then he snapped his fingers. "Of course! You're a witch. Oh dumb of me. Any who—what were you doing in a Muggle-Mall?"  
"I might want to ask you the exact question," said Lily.  
  
"My name is James Potter, pleasure to meet you," said the boy. "And I was in for a haircut. I rebelled. What about you? Freckle treatment, I presume?" Lily's jaw dropped. How dare he!  
  
James, sensing he said something wrong, quickly said, "Bye! Er—Lily was it that stick-of-a-woman called you? Well, buh-bye!" and he ran off.  
  
"James!" shouted the black-haired girl Lily saw chasing him on their last meeting. She stopped, glaring. "That boy's a menace."  
  
"Your brother?" asked Lily. The girl looked at her.  
  
"Ho yeah, he is. More that, he's my twin brother," she said. "Name's Gina Potter. You?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"You're that Muggle James's ran into. You're a Muggle-Born, aren't you?" said Gina. Lily nodded. "Well, I have to chase my brother and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. See you in Hogwarts!"  
  
September, the first arrived. Lily's heart raced as she tried to imagine what it will be like. But she could imagine, her head hurt. So she gave up.  
  
When she got to the two platforms,9 and 10. she saw a witch walk right through the wall between the platforms. Lily turned to her parents, who apparently didn't see the witch go through the barrier. ---  
  
"Mum, Dad, Petunia, goodbye, I'll miss all of you so much, and don't worry about me I'll come home on Christmas, love you so much! Miss taunting you, Petty-Darn-Petunia! Farewell! Bye, bye." She said, purposely being dramatic. She wept fake tears and waved stupidly as she walked into the wall.  
  
Sarcasm was quickly changed into awe. She was amazed at the train bearing the words THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. She didn't see many people off the train. So she quickly pulled her trunk as fast as she can (which wasn't fast with over 20 pounds of stuff in the trunk) to the train when it started to move. She threw the trunk in and jumped in before it picked up it's speed.  
  
She couldn't believe she made it. She got up and started dragging it across the compartments trying to find a place, but everyone was slamming their compartments because the trunk was scraping the floor making a horrible scratching noise, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
As she was dragging it through the train she saw a boy who she recognized as the one and only James Potter. An thought crossed her mind and she decided to try. James quickly closed the compartment door due to the scratching noise. It turned out she stopped in front of the door. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked again, still no answer. Lily didn't like people ignoring her, so she slammed the door opened.  
  
"Hello, James Potter." Lily said evilly.  
  
"Uh, hi." James replied astonished  
  
"I hope you and your friends mind don't me staying in THIS compartment, cause as you all probably know this is THE last compartment, And NO, you cannot kick-me-out. Get it. Got it. Good." said Lily firmly at the four boys, "By the way who are you guys?" she asked politely.  
  
"Remus Lupin" a boy with brown hair and eyes said.  
  
"Sirius Black" a boy with black hair and silver eyes said  
  
"Peter Pettigrew" a short boy with blond hair and watery eyes said  
  
"Pleasure, Lily Evens."  
  
"So have you seen James?" asked Sirius .  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you met James?" asked Remus  
  
"Yes."  
  
"H-have y-y-you talked t-to J-James?" asked Peter  
  
"Yes!" yelled Lily.  
  
" James So have you seen Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you met Lily?" asked Remus  
  
"Yes"  
  
"H-have y-y-you talked t-to L-Lily?" asked Peter  
  
"Yes! What gone into your heads! Oh, no!" said James realizing what was going on. But, Lily Didn't know what was going on.  
  
"JAMES GOT A GIRLFRIEND! JAMES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Sirius started to shout.  
  
While Peter and Remus were laughing there heads off Lily was getting very angry, but before anyone could do anything Sirius started singing, "LILY AND JAMES SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G- FIRST COMES--" Before Sirius could finish, James jumped on him and covered Sirius's mouth. "Listen here, Sirius, Lily and I are NOT going out, First of all I don't know her, we just ran into each other a couple of times, and second of all YOU know I don't know her and YOU know she's not my girlfriend." James said in a serious tone then he let got of him.  
  
"Fine, fine, I was just playing." said Sirius.  
  
Peter got up and said, "I a-am going t-to s-sit in a-another c-c- compartment, -if y-you don't m-mind."  
  
"Sure go ahead." said James calmly. Then Peter ran out.  
  
"What's got into him?" Asked Remus sitting down. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what compartment he's going to," he said with a small smile. "Lily said there weren't any left." The boys paused.  
  
"Bathroom," they all agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Sticky Butt Happy 'Cause We'...

(A/N: Here we go again; I do not own Harry Potter, Lily, James & etc. JKRowling does! Happy Reading! ((P.S. Thanks for reviewing!))  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Sticky Butt Happy 'Cause We're There!  
  
A few minutes seeped by of silence after that little conversation, and Lily, after choosing her words, stood up.  
  
"James, scooch over, I need to speak with your lovely friend, Sirius, was it?" she smiled sweetly. James, laughing at Sirius's look, stood up and sat on the other seat, taking Peter's place.  
  
Lily sat down, and heard Sirius gulp.  
  
"Sirius—" she began.  
  
"I know that look—DON'T KILL ME!" screamed Sirius. Lily paused, staring awkwardly at him. A smile broke out, and Sirius threw his head back, laughing. The others (with an exception of Lily and Peter ((whom has yet to return))) laughed as well.  
  
Lily smacked Sirius. Laughter stopped abruptly.  
  
"Good," she said. "Now, listen to me; all of you. One more—" Lily stopped, and didn't know what was happening. Everyone was laughing except James, who as glaring at something above her head. Lily looked up and saw a floating sign that read; LILY & JAMES: TOGETHER FOREVER.  
  
Sirius had conjured the sign.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" shouted James, at the same time as Lily shouted, "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?"  
  
The laughing just got harder.  
  
"Get him!" shouted James. He lunged at Sirius, and tackled him off the seat. Lily whipped out her wand, and pointed it at his chair. Remus laughed, not wanting to participate in the fight.  
  
Once the spell was cast, James pushed an insanely laughing Sirius Black into the chair.  
  
"Never say that, unless I do like someone," said James darkly.  
  
"Never do that, period. Understood?" said Lily more firmly than James. Her voice, so cold and harsh, stopped all laughter. Remus ended his in a cough. Sirius slowly nodded. Satisfied, Lily sat down with a soft thunk on her chair.  
  
"Exploding Snap, anyone?" James offered awkwardly, pulling out a deck of cards.  
  
"Nah," said Remus.  
  
"Later," said Sirius.  
  
"What is Exploding Sna—"  
  
"Ahem?" everyone turned at the sound of the rude interruption. A stern looking woman stood, her fingers drumming darkly on the trolley's handle. "Anything to eat, you ungrateful little worms?"  
  
"SURE!" shouted the boys. Everyone stood up—except Sirius.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?" said Lily with a smirk. Sirius grunted, time after time trying to hop off his seat. And time after time, he failed. Everyone laughed.  
  
"My—butt—IS STUCK!" shouted Sirius. He glared at James and Lily. "Why—I'LL GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!"  
  
"Payback," said Lily sweetly.  
  
--  
  
The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, and an enormous giant led the first years to four rocking boats. Lily noticed she didn't see any of the Marauders, as the boys called themselves.  
  
But as she climbed into one of the boats, and sailed on a lake, the view of a great castle wiped away all other thoughts.  
  
"This must be Hogwarts," Lily breathed. 


End file.
